Mearling Dream
by Mistal
Summary: PGUse of the F word, GenreIF you can tell me waht Genre this could be,Summary A misson gone wrong...4 years after the result of that fateful day...Discontinue
1. 4 years later

AN: Disclaimer: I have enough money to have 1 horse, not 2! I have enough money to eat 1 lunch at a restaurant in a week not 1 everyday. I have enough money to go shopping once a month not every weekend...So do you think I own Gundam Wing??? I know that mearling dream mean nothing but I think it sounds cool...anyway...  
  
~**~  
  
Where can I actually start?? At the point where hell break lose or before that? At the point where nothing is existent or before that? Oh I could keep talking with mystery, but the freaking true is just burn in my throat... I guess I should say where I am, im seating down on the floor in our so not cute apartment, it seem desert, feel desert and look desert. Sorry cant help the fact that this place look dead with dead people in it! Im the only one who had not lost his mind, yet. Talking about losing is mind, Trowa just when by saying more than 'Hi', he is going to work, I think that's what he said. I cant actually tell. We are pretty much 'dead' since that fateful day, it was what? Four years ago... could be more or lease.I dont remember and I dont want to remember...But I can still play the scene in my mind, can still play the reaction and I can still see the effect of one single mission, so easy that it's not even funny! So will you explain me, WHY did he got caught...why is he dead, if he is...Of all the pilots it HAD to be HIM! Not Trowa,Duo,Heero or even me,No it was him...  
  
So yeah, we are losing our mind, it's actually scary...If you think that Trowa did not speak much before that, well you'll be dying when you see him. The only freaking things he say is 'hi,bye,going to work' and if we are lucky 'Good night', but Im talking really lucky. With Duo it's pretty much the same,I can not remember the last time he smile, either a real one or not. He just doesn't smile anymore. and Heero, even worst...I could never imagine him so broken, so depress, so... Hurt! Over the last four year he was hospitalize at least 6 time....It's actually heart-breaking seeing them like that... So yeah. Right now I am zapping through the channel on the satellite, there is NOTHING good. I am looking, found nothing until I see the news...  
  
"Quatre Winner as been found after four year of search..."  
  
The picture they gave was, horrible. A really to skinny,pale Quatre...If that doesn't give you a freaking shock I wonder what it does...so Quatre had been found...Is it April Fools or what??? I mean, Heero have been looking for the past years, trying to find Quatre, be he was unable and now the stupid Police find him!! What the Fuck!!! I was lost in my thought when I heard someone or something fall, turn around to see Heero with pain,happiness,sadness,confusion...Ah fuck with a REALLY Mix-up emotion on his face, there was EVERYTHING in it.  
  
"quatre..." was his whisper  
  
"yeah...I guess..." I said. The news woman keep on saying thing about how they find him and everything, I wasn't paying attention until...  
  
"When the police find M.Winner they discover four name grave on the wall, Heero,Duo,Trowa,Wufei. The police still search to find out the link between M.Winner and the four unknown people...The report of the torture had been found...Lets go see M.Hiler who is now interviewing the man in charge of the search..."  
  
"Inspector can you tell us a little more about that torture thing..."  
  
"First I'll like to say that there will be mention of terms that could disturb a kid..."  
  
"It's ok..."  
  
"The first thing we found in the warehouse where M.Winner was, is the Torture Chamber. If there is a ultimate torture I can assure you that M.Winner had been through it. The report mention that, they did EVERYTHING they could thing of to get the information but never they success on getting the info. This little note here, left by the Sergeant in charge of M.Winner torture, told us the main point of this act:  
  
-Will you tell us where your friends are?  
  
-No  
  
*Utilization of the whip*  
  
-Tell us and you'll live  
  
-Not if you are going touch any of them  
  
-You are really stubborn Quatre...But I will get through you...I will find out where those friends of your are hiding...  
  
-You can torture me, cut me, tear me apart, make me blind or deaf, let me starve or try to kill me! Put me trough your worse torture! Do whatever you want! Slid my throat, start to kill me but left me to live in my agonies! You can Do ANYTHING! But never,NEVER I will tell you where they are!...I prefer die that seeing them get hurt!!  
  
Sergeant note: those word where the last one he ever spoke, we did everything but we didn't get the information, so we left him, here to die..."~  
  
"Oh My God...Do you know what torture M.Winner had been through?" ask the reporter  
  
I didn't want to know...I could bare the thought of knowing, and I am sure that Heero was on the same lines as me, I turn around again, only to find a ever more broke Heero...  
  
I walk to him, and put my arms around his shoulder, that was the least I could do to him...I knew that he'll never be ok, until Quatre was back in his arms... And I thought it was pretty much hopeless to hope that.  
  
Until the reporter said that is we were any of the four mention name we should call at this number and get information on where we should find Quatre...  
  
~On the phone~  
  
-Hello, here's M.Winner search...  
  
-Hello, I want to know if I could know where Quatre is...  
  
-I need your name  
  
-Wufei Chang  
  
-Not a other one! Does everyone think they are Wufei,Duo,Heero and Trowa!!!  
  
-Listen, I am Wufei  
  
-They all say that...But I have to give you the test...If you answer correctly I will be able to tell you where to find M.Winner  
  
At that moment Trowa and Duo enter the room, I heard Heero telling them what happen...and the word Shock would not be enough to describe their face...  
  
-Well what is the test...?  
  
-If you can tell me the nickname that were give to each of 'you'...  
  
I smile, sadly...I remember the day Duo find out those nickname...He had found one for everyone but not Quatre. Quatre didn't mind though...  
  
-What are the four nicknames? the woman ask,getting impatient  
  
-Trowa was known as the Silent Clown, Heero was known as the Perfect Soldier, Duo was known as God of Death and Me, Wufei was known as the Dragon of Justice or the Justice Dragon...And how did you know about those nickname??  
  
I could tell that she didn't know what to say...  
  
-Correct...and how did we get them is a secret...Now tell me Quatre's nickname  
  
This time I smile again, but it was way more than sad...I couldn't never forgot that night...Every action, word was engrave in my memory and should stay there forever...it was the night Quatre discover Heero, I mean the night they found out they loves each other, the night Heero had call Quatre, His angel and since that night Quatre was known as the Angel...The smile on his face...was...I don't remember what it was but it was intense...  
  
-Angel, his nickname was Angel... I said and im sure i start to cry  
  
-Correct...he his at the St-Mary Hospital...good luck.  
  
-Thank You...Good Bye  
  
And I hang up ~  
  
When I told the other about the hospital, their were gone in 5 second...Getting ready to pack...  
  
Ready to Pack? I don't know why but they did...So 30 min after the news we were off to St-Mary Hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
An: This had been on my computer for the longest time...so how is it??? It gonna be a 2 or 3 chapter story...to let you know...again I know that Mearling Dream means nothing, but I don't care! Review please! 


	2. Hold me'

~My life is crumbling I feel it and see it in from of me... My life force finally drawn out My sleepless night catching up with me My tired body giving up Is that how it feels to die?? Is that how it feels to die alone...???~  
  
We reach the hospital in a few minute. Once inside Heero rush to the reception to know in what rooms Quatre was in and Trowa and Duo just fallow and I was last. She told us the room, we race to it enter all in one, well we tried to enter all in one. Heero was first fallow by me,then Trowa and last Duo.  
  
And then we stop. Quatre was laying in the bed, his skin whiter than snow, he was skinnier than a toothpick and his open eyes, that were looking outside, had lost all life and care that they used to have.  
  
"Quatre...?" Heero whisper He look at us.  
  
~Quatre's POV~ When I heard his voice I didnt believe it. So I look. Wufei still look the same, well except is eyes, they seem a little bit dead and he was a bit taller but not much,other than that he was still the same looking. Duo...He look horrible, skinny,eyes dead, and look tired, like if he had sleep at all. Other than this horrible look he was taller than before, just a bit taller than Wufei. Trowa was the same looking as Duo,dead eyes,skinny, looking tired, he was still the tallest one of all. I saw they still look good even though they must have lived hell. And I look at Heero, the love of my life, he was tall as Wufei, skinnier than me, well Im sure he is, he look like a zombie, pale skin,black under his eyes as a sign of no sleep in a few week. And then I look in his eyes...pain,an heart-breaking pain. But there is not only pain in those deep blue eyes, there is something worse...something that I cant put my finger on...  
  
I cant stand looking at them...It just break my heart to do so.  
  
~Wufei POV~ After looking at us he turn his head and look back at the window. I look at Duo and Trowa, which are holding to each other for support. Then I look at Heero and he look back at me. At this moment I understand what he doesnt say.  
  
"Duo,Trowa...let's go...which should let them alone..." I say to them they look at me then at Heero and nod. So we walk out of the room.  
  
~narrating~  
  
Heero just stood there looking at Quatre while Quatre look out the window. After a few deadly minute Heero walk to the bed and just stand there, looking at Quatre with,now, free falling tears eyes.  
  
"hold me" Heero closed his eyes before falling in a sitting position on the bed, taking Quatre in his arm. Quatre grip Heero's shit as it was a his life source, tears falling freely from his eyes.  
  
It just took that a simple 'hold me' to let the emotions go free, they didnt care about nothing else but holding each other. Both needing to realize that this was not a dream but the reality.  
  
They spend the rest of the day and night holding each other, crying. Nobody disturbed them, Wufei made sure of that.  
  
~back outside the room,Wufei POV~  
  
I heard them cry in there and I smile a bit...They are together, they will be fine...But I still know that this is not the end and that we are far from it.  
  
~ AN:End of this chapter...kinda weird... I can almost believe that this is the end, but I still want to write an other chapter or maybe 2... Sorry for the long wait, I am still in my HUGE writer block, but Im trying to get out of it...coz I need to write again, coz im losing my mind right now...anyway thanks to: Demonlover, Black Ninja Star and Misanagi, they are the only one that reviewed, Thank You, I love you all!!! Again sorry for everything about this chapter. 


End file.
